


" Happy New Years Ted."

by BlackShady313



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted celebrates another new year alone... or perhaps not ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	" Happy New Years Ted."

 

"10-9-8- !"

 

The numbers ticked by as the signal of the new year fast approached. Ted sighed looking over at his best friends, Marshall and Lily, as they eagerly counted while holding hands.  Even Robin had someone this year, as she laughed and stared into his eyes dreamily. **_Everyone has someone but me again._**

 

"7-6-!" 

 

"Guess I'll be alone again this New Years," the brunette said sadly to himself as he got ready to leave. He had nothing to celebrate this year so why pretend. 

 

"5-4-!"

 

Someone strong grabbed Ted from behind and pulled him back. He gasped as he felt a warm body pressed against his back and he sighed happily, turning to nuzzle his neck against whoever.

"Barney?!" 

 

"3!"

 

"Theodore!" Barney grinned down mischievously at his friend. "Don't think about it Ted," He whispered, grabbing onto the brunette and pulling him closer into his chest.

 

"2!" 

 

"Don't think about what?" 

Silence.  

"Barney??" Ted asked confused when his friend didn't respond. **_What is going on here??"_**

"I said don't think about it Ted!" 

 

"1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" 

 

The crowd shouted and cheered as they blew their noise makers and kissed there loved ones into the new year. Ted was not alone, as his noise maker carelessly dropped to the floor. Barney had grabbed him by the back of the head and tilted him forward as he passionately kissed him at 1. He slid his tongue over Ted's bottom lip asking for entrance and Ted moaned, giving in easily. Barneys tongue was warm and sweet, as if the blonde had been sucking on honey. His tongue was experienced, licking all the right places as he shoved himself half way down Ted's throat. Ted gagged and Barney groaned with arousal as he fought against the brunettes tongue to dominate. 

 

This was all too much for Ted as his knees grew weak with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the blonde so he wouldn't fall and Barney easily held him up, one arm wrapped around his back.

 

"Happy New Years Ted," Barney breathed heavily as he finally let go of his friend. His face was red but he attempted to seem nonschalant. Ted stood dazed and confused as a small smile began to appear. He nuzzled his head into the blondes chest and whispered back, "Happy New Years Barney."

 

Ted couldn't help but smirk as he saw his friends watching wide eyed admist the crowd. They had seen the whole thing and frankly, Ted didn't care.

 

So far this year was interesting and Ted couldn't wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first one shot :) usually write long stories but New Years inspired me to write a little something so hopefully you like ^^


End file.
